


Tênue

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Por tantos anos perseguira o ladrão que lhe roubara tudo. E agora ele roubava até seu direito de desejar vingança. Mas ela não se sentia ferida.





	Tênue

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Ela já não sabia ao certo o que planejara. Primeiro a mãe. Depois o pai. Era como se o destino gostasse de lhe retirar tudo o que tinha de importante. Dava até um medo fazer novos amigos, ousar imaginar novos sonhos. Quando era pequena, queria ser uma Beast Hunter como aquele homem de cabelos compridos e nome que lembrava uma ave alçando aos céus. Então, as coisas mudaram de repente, como a chuva de verão que deságua sem qualquer anúncio. E ela estava parada em meio à chuva, deixando-se molhar. Afogando-se.

Resoluta, encarava o assassino de olhos de trevas. Ele que roubara os olhos daquele clã. Ele que roubara sua infância. Mas Arrietty não tinha as palavras que tanto ensaiara em seus piores pesadelos. Elas lhe faltavam. No momento mais importante, só conseguia se perguntar se fazia a coisa certa. Só conseguia pensar se desejava matá-lo. Brigara tantas vezes com o Kuruta, mas na dor eles eram reflexo um do outro. Exceto pelo fato de que Arrietty nunca matara ninguém e seria difícil começá-lo agora, quando aquele homem falava-lhe sobre seu pai.

O ladrão conhecera o andarilho. E, como todos que cruzavam seu caminho, enfeitiçara-se pelo seu modo de ser. Ela às vezes questionava se não seria uma maldição. Gostar assim de alguém dói. Dói demais. E Kuroro dizia-lhe palavras mansas e respeitosas. Lamentava a morte dele também. Naquele espaço de ódio e desesperança, faltava a coragem para matar. Faltava, acima de tudo, a coragem para admitir a derrota. Arrietty fracassara em seus planos. Kuroro não era o assassino que procurava. E, embora discordasse de seus métodos, não se sentia no direito de decidir sobre sua vida.

Arrietty ajoelhou-se. Não possuía mais lágrimas ou gritos. Apenas encarava aquele ladrão, encontrando o reconhecimento de quem admirara como ela. E os medos foram se esvaindo na percepção de que por tantos anos caçara um fantasma. Mas ela não se sentia só ou entristecida. Seu olhar era tênue.


End file.
